The invention relates to a walking movement device for producing a walking movement of a human comprising two controlled foot guiding units, each comprising a foot plate for placing a foot thereon, the foot plates being alternately movable forward and backwards in opposite directions to stimulate the walking movement, and the foot plates being coupled with at least one drive unit, via which drive unit the walking movement of the foot plates can be produced, and comprising a suspension unit for easing the weight on the human being.
Devices for walking rehabilitation known so far, such as those described in German Patents DE 198 05 164 C1 and DE 10 2009 022 560 B4 have the drawback of an essentially rigid connection of the foot to the holder devices or foot plates designed for the same.
However, in the natural walking movement of humans, there is a bending of the midfoot toe joint (plantar flexion), achieving an angle of up to 70° between the bottom of the foot and the ground. Such bending processes are not allowed by conventional walking movement exercising devices, which can bring about unpleasant restrictions of movement of the ankle joint in the user's feet.
German Patent DE 10 2009 022 560 B4 describes integrated foot plates, wherein the patient's foot permanently rests on a planar resting surface during movement. The drive mechanism comprises a cantilever hinged to a first movable carriage that has a rotatably supported foot plate arranged at its end. The cantilever thus forms a pivoting arm that performs the movement of the foot plate with its end and therefore needs to be implemented as adequately massive. A second movable carriage is provided for supporting the pivoting and linear movements of the cantilever, which performs a relative movement to the first carriage, for which a separate screw drive is required. In addition, a separate belt drive is provided at the cantilever for inclining the foot plate.